


童话或现实

by CroWsouL



Category: CHC
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	童话或现实

佐助反锁住实验室的门，向里屋走去。

那儿有一个巨型的鱼缸，里面饲养着不能被世人所知道的生物。在冷色调灯光下，鱼缸中的水呈现出深海的幽冷光泽。

里面的人鱼因佐助的到来开心的吐出一串泡泡，他游向玻璃壁前，双手贴在浴缸上，他指间的透明的蹼膜若隐若现。

佐助隔着玻璃，吻了吻人鱼的左手。在旁边的控制屏输入指纹，封住鱼缸顶端的玻璃向两边缓缓移开。

那人鱼迫不及待的游出水面，双手撑在鱼缸边缘，由上级下由金色逐渐渐变成橘红色的鱼尾兴奋的拍打出朵朵水花。

“来，鸣人。”佐助双手架在人鱼的腋下，将他抱来出来。

人鱼用头发蹭着佐助的脖子，他知道接下去会发生什么，他喜欢干这种事情。

 

佐助把人鱼放进浴缸内，自己也跟着踏了进去。被温暖的水流包裹住身体，真是让人觉得舒坦和愉悦。

人鱼抱着佐助的腰，喉咙里发出一连串呜咽，他不满佐助仰躺在浴缸内没有任何行动，用脸颊似有似无的磨蹭佐助的乳头。

“乖，让我歇会，我工作了一天很累。”这人鱼整天呆在鱼缸里怎么能体会自己工作所要付出的体力和脑力呢？佐助闭上眼睛，放松后颈仰靠在浴缸边缘，大手在人鱼后背游移抚摸，指尖和手掌感应到的弹力而滑腻，又娇嫩的触感，仿佛一下子缓解了一天的疲劳。

人鱼将上半身埋入水中，他捧住佐助胯间尚未勃起的阴茎，舔舐冰激淋或棒棒糖一般，一脸享受的将它纳入口中。

“喔，鸣人...别用你的小虎牙磕我。”

人鱼抬起头，歪着脑袋疑惑的看着佐助，他没听懂什么是虎牙，什么是磕。

“继续吧。”揉揉鸣人的金发，将这头颅按向自己的胯间。

龟头顶端溢出咸惺的液体，鸣人将它们通通吮吸入腹中，他甚至还想要更多，便用舌尖去顶那马眼，刺激它分泌出更多的液体。

此时鸣人小腹正下方鱼尾处的泄殖腔已经打开，它一张一合的吞吐着温水。丝丝水流透过窄小的缝隙挤入体内，敏感的内壁承受不住刺激，整条鱼尾都在微微颤栗。

佐助伸手探了探鸣人的下体，发觉泄殖腔已经打开，阴茎从对方口腔中撤离，“想要我插你了，是不是？你下面的小嘴贪吃的都合不拢了。”

鸣人听懂了佐助的话，点点头。他澈蓝的瞳孔内满满的都是佐助，被饲养在鱼缸内的人鱼是多么的无聊和寂寞，只有佐助会和他干这样有趣的事情，也许他不知道这是佐助表达爱意的方式，但佐助对于他来说和别的研究人员不一样。

手指轻轻摩挲着鸣人耳旁的鳍，它相比于周边蜜色的肌肤是透明的粉色。佐助向下看去，鱼尾缠绕在自己的脚踝上，鱼尾没有附着扎人的鳞片，那是一条滑腻的鱼尾。

粉色，橘色，金色，蓝色，一切美好的梦幻色彩都在这条人鱼身上，“鸣人，你是从童话里

逃出来的人鱼王子吗？”

鸣人只是露出洁白的牙齿笑了笑。

「呆在童话里不好么，非要到这可怖的现实中来」佐助边这么想着边将阴茎刺入鸣人的泄殖腔内。

“咿呀。”鸣人的喉咙里冒出一声刚出生时小动物发出的奶叫声。

“你是鱼，还是小奶猫？嗯？”细仄的泄殖腔让佐助感到来自四面八方的压迫感，他的阴茎此时像一把利剑，它要狠狠的穿刺这肉壁，让对方臣服于自己的厉害之下。

果不其然，没一会，那肉壁便缴械投降了，不再从四面八方排挤佐助的阴茎，它变得松软，并开始出水，让这利剑可以更好的穿刺自己。

“痛吗？还是很舒服？”

鸣人摇摇头再点点头。

佐助意会，抱住鸣人一个翻身，将对方压在身下，狠狠的进行活塞运动。

他紧绷起浑身的肌肉来带动更多的爆发力，喷张的青筋在皮肤下绵延凸起，此时的佐助看起来像个猛兽，他身下的鸣人即将被他揉碎吞入腹内。

深色的骇人阴茎无情的穿刺着泄殖腔，浴缸内的水因两人的律动，激烈的波动起伏。

因为高潮，鸣人发出高亢的尖叫声。传说中人鱼的声音是可以蛊惑人心的。

佐助想他早就被鸣人蛊惑了，即使对方不发出任何声音。

人鱼高潮起来的模样比人类更加淫荡，他躬起腰身，扭动鱼尾，腰侧的鳃随着急促的呼吸一张一合。他拉扯着自己的乳珠，微启双唇任由唾液流下。他的蹼膜和鱼鳍都被高潮染成了透明的红。

佐助知道人鱼对待快感不知餍足，不知道是不是所有的人鱼都这样，但他身下的这条确实是这样的。起初他们一个月一次性爱，后来一周一次，再后来一周三次。现在只要有时间，有机会，他们就做爱。

他能预感到自己某一天，也许会被这人鱼榨干。那又何妨？死在他身上都愿意啊。

佐助更加卖力的挺腰插入，他要鸣人快乐仅此而已。

人鱼的泄殖腔又一次发生了变化，突然又收紧，接着一股股水流喷涌而出。佐助的龟头承受着一波又一波液体的浇灌，随后他自己也在鸣人的泄殖腔内射出了精液。

“真是荒诞，糊涂啊。”佐助趴在鸣人身上，大手有一下没一下的替对方顺着发丝。

而鸣人只是露出猫一般享受的表情，他不知道佐助在说什么，过一会他又会回到那深海一般死寂地鱼缸中，期待着下一次性爱的到来。


End file.
